


Stupid Cupid

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: The newest resident of the Sanctuary has the power to make you fall in love with the first person you see. Luckily, Helen is unaffected. She has her own reasons to fake it, though.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you telling me this little critter really needs this kind of security?” Will asked Biggie. The creature in question was fairy-like, not more than three inches in length, which was currently sealed shut in an iron cylinder, as per Helen’s orders.

“Magnus said it’s dangerous.” Biggie huffed. “Something about mind controlling powers.”

“Ah well, I hope you’ll feel at home here, little guy.” Will said as he gently opened the can, trying to move the creature into a larger environment.

“Careful.” Biggie warned him, as Will inserted tweezers inside the can, trying to get the creature out of it. “Don’t let it touch your skin.”

“It’s a fairy.” Will said rolling his eyes. “It’s not like it can kill me or anything, and it’s probably weakened by the iron anyway.” He grabbed the fairy by its wings and pulled it out gently. “Easy, little guy, no need to-“ He tried to calm it, but it flew out of his grip and attacked him, causing him to drop the tweezers on the floor.

“Are you OK?” Biggie said as he rushed to him. It took Will a lot to respond, but when he finally looked up at the Bigfoot, he had a dreamy look on his face.

“Your hair is so soft.” He whispered almost reverently, as he touched Biggie’s beard. “Do you use conditioner or something?”

Meanwhile, Helen was in her office and frankly she was beginning to worry. Picking up the shipment should have been an easy task, and Will and Biggie should have been back by now. Unless something had gone awry, in which case… No. She didn’t want to go there. While the fairy in question was probably a lot less dangerous than the things they normally faced, it was certainly something she didn’t want on the loose.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bigfoot came into her office, carrying Will in his arms, bridal style. A short look told Helen that he wasn’t injured, at least not visibly.

“He insisted.” Bigfoot growled, answering her unasked question as he put Will down.

“Where is it? The fairy?” Helen asked.

“Right here.” Bigfoot replied on a proud tone as he placed the can on her desk. “I managed to put it to sleep.”

“Good.” Helen said on a relieved tone as she inspected the container, making sure there was no way the fairy would get away a second time.

“He’s so strong, and fast.” Will sighed as he placed a hand on Bigfoot’s chest, staring dreamingly into his eyes.

“Right. We also need to solve this.” Helen smiled. “Unless it’s your mating season, that is.”

Before she got the chance to say anything else, however, Nikola entered her office, but stopped on his track as he took the sight in front of his eyes.

“Helen, I’m appalled.” He said, pointing out to Will, who seemed unable to take his hand off Bigfoot’s chest, despite the latter trying to keep a safe distance. “If you wanted an orgy, one, you should have invited me too, and two, what are these love doves doing around here anyway?” Nikola asked with a smirk.

“We have a fairy situation.” Helen said on a cold tone. “A love fairy, to be more precise. Here.” She said, as she took the container in her hands. “I don’t know how it works, yet, but I think it’s pretty safe to assume that if it touches you, it alters your brain chemicals, causing a state of euphoria.”

“So you feel like you’re in love?”

“With the first one you set your eyes on, yes.”

“So this is what happened to poor William, huh.” Nikola grinned as he took the can in his hand, his fingers touching Helen’s just slightly. “Pesky little critter.”

“Nikola, give it back to me.” Helen said on a warning tone.

“What?” He asked innocently. “Can’t I look at it a bit?”

“I know that look. Give it to me. Now.”

“It’s not actually harmful, is it?” Nikola asked on a pensive tone.

“It messes with your brain, Nikola. Don’t you dare.”

“Fine.” He sighed as he handed over the container. “You can’t blame me for considering the idea for a bit, though.”

“Damn right I- bloody hell!” Helen shouted as the fairy flew out through the container’s wall, touching her hand just slightly.

“Are you alright?” Nikola asked, and she was pleased to hear he was actually worried.  
“Yes, I think so.” She reassured him. “Don’t let it get out!” She shouted at Bigfoot, but Nikola was faster. He grabbed the container and trapped the fairy inside it again, then proudly presented it to Helen.

“It’s not getting out this time.” He said on a smug tone. “I am generating an electromagnetic field around the container, and as we both know…”

“You can’t teleport in or out something like that.” Helen smiled at him. “I had no idea it can phase through metal.”

“Seriously, though, are you feeling any different?” Nikola asked, a glint of hope in his eyes. “I thought this was supposed to make you feel in love with the first one you see after it touches you.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint.” Helen smiled at him. “My feelings for you haven’t changed. I’m probably immune at it because of the Source Blood.”

“I guess so.” Nikola sighed. “Unleeeeeeeesssssssss-“ He said with a grin, but didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Helen pushed him into the opposite wall, crushing her lips to his. He responded almost immediately, his tongue entering her mouth as soon as she parted her lips with a sigh. And, as his tongue caressed hers and she relaxed involuntarily into the kiss, Helen couldn’t help thinking that maybe that hadn’t been her worst idea. She couldn’t afford him knowing the real reason the fairy had no effect on her, so this was preferable. She just had to fake it for a while, that was all. After all, what harm could come out of that?

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Jesus, guys, can you tone it down a little?” Henry sighed as he entered Helen’s office, only to find her kissing Nikola. Again. For like the ninth time in that hour. It was a bit more than he could take, really.

“Come on, Wolfie.” Nikola said as he reluctantly broke the kiss. “I bet this was less traumatizing than seeing the walking carpet with braids in his beard.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Henry shuddered. “What’s worse, he said Will kinda has a talent for it.”

“I’m taking you didn’t find a cure yet.”

“Well it would work faster if you helped me, you know.” Henry pouted. “Instead of, you know.”

“I’m merely keeping the victim in check.” Nikola smirked. “I have to keep a close eye on her.”

“While getting kisses she wouldn’t give you if she wasn’t affected, sure. You do realize she doesn’t really love you, don’t you? I mean she cares about you, in a he’s-a-thorn-in-my-side-and-this-is-why-I’m-remotely-interested-in-him way, but love? I don’t know man.”

The vampire gave no answer to that, but there was a sadness to his voice that only made Helen want to kiss him more. Maybe this hadn’t been her best idea, in the end. Maybe she should have just come clean and told him she was in love with him and this is why the fairy hadn’t affected her. As if she could afford that. Problem was, now he wasn’t too determined to help Henry to find a cure. Luckily, she had a solution for that.

“What do you say we get ourselves a nice bottle of wine, hmm?” She asked as she played casually with his tie. “My treat.” This seemed to light Nikola’s mood, the vampire almost instantly grinning. “Race you to the cellar.” he said, but she placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in motion. “You stay here and let me and Henry take care of everything. After all, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” She instructed, and Nikola fell back into his armchair. “Alright.” he said, ignoring the way the werewolf was glaring at him as they left the office.

“Listen, Henry, we don’t have much time.” Helen said in a hushed tone as they were headed towards the cellar.

“You’re not affected.” Henry said, revelation dawning at him. “But why-“

“Long story, no time.” Helen cut him off. “I may have exaggerated a bit, I guess. You do need help with the research, though.”

“A bit?! Why are you faking it, Doc?”

“The alternative was worse.”

“How? How is anything worse than kissing Tesla? You don’t even like-“ Henry argued, but stopped mid sentence. “Shit.”

“Pretty accurately put, actually.” Helen sighed. “So, if you want to hear anything from him the next century other than he is irresistible and made me fall in love with him, I suggest you keep this a secret.”

“You could have said it was because of the Source Blood, you know.”

“If you count out the fact that we have someone else around here who has Source Blood and who, on hearing this, would have probably tested the fairy’s powers on himself, yes.”

“In other words, you didn’t want him to get all lovey dovey with anybody else but you.” Henry laughed. “Well good luck getting him off your back now.”

“I have a plan.”

“Is this what the wine is for? Because you can’t get him drunk.”

“And here I was thinking the money I spent on you taking chemistry lessons were a good investment.” Helen smiled. “Henry, what happens if you add too much salt in water?”

“It stops dissolving.” Henry said, realization dawning on him. “Vampires aren’t supersaturated solutions, Doc, I hope you know that. And anyway, you don’t know what his limits are.”

“I’ve known him for over 100 years, Henry, I know exactly what his limits are. Trust me, I’ve got this.” Helen reassured him, but he didn’t seem too convinced.

Nikola was waiting for her when she came back with the bottle of wine, having got seemingly comfortable in her chair, his tie discarded on the floor, his shirt casually unbuttoned a bit. It made her think of dangerous things, of a world where this was the norm, where he would wait for her exactly like this after a day in the field. She was _so_ not getting there, though.

“Château Branaire-Ducru, 1959.” she announced proudly as she presented the bottle to him, but he gave no answer to that. Instead, he patted his lap, gesturing for her to sit there, which she did, letting her arms encircle his neck. He refused to look at her even then, until she cupped his chin and forced him to watch her in the eye.

“What happened, love?” she asked, a bit worried.

“I was just thinking about what Henry said.” Nikola sighed. “That you don’t love me.”

 “Of course I love you, Nikki.” she whispered as she brought her lips impossibly close to his again, batting her eyelashes. “Have I ever told you that your eyes remind me of the sky in London?” she sighed dreamily. “The way it looked when the air was crisp and it was about to rain. I could stare in your eyes all day long. Actually, I will do just that.” she said with a smile. It didn’t seem to lighten up his mood, though. As much as he liked this Helen, she wasn’t his Helen. Not to mention the real Helen was probably never going to talk to him again if she ever found out he stalled finding a cure for his own benefits.

“The boy is right, love.” he sighed. “We should try to find a cure for Will.”

“Just Will, though.” Helen clarified. “I’m not affected so you shouldn’t worry about me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Nikola amended. “We need to get the Sanctuary back on track and I’m afraid this also means you being in your normal state of mind.”

“But I _am_ in my normal state of mind, Nikola.” she argued. “Besides, I’m sure Henry can deal without me for a few days. Maybe we won’t even leave the bed for a few days.” she said, her voice taking a sultry tone now. “I have a few ideas that could keep us busy.” she added as her hand trailed down his chest, her eyes never leaving his. It took him a while to react, but then he grabbed her hand just as it reached his belt, stopping her before she could undo it. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly.

“I’d love to do that.” he mused as he licked his lips. “We’ll just have to wait until you’re sober, though.” he said, making her smile on the inside. Not a supersaturated solution, her ass. And if she kissed him afterwards, with a sweetness she didn’t know she had in her, well, she could always blame it on the fairy. It wasn’t like she was impressed with him not going overboard with her or anything, and it certainly wasn’t like she had somehow begun to think stupid stuff like how, if she could trust him with this, maybe she could trust him enough for other things too. No, that was certainly not the case…


End file.
